


Я боюсь

by Amaryllis133



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что помогает преодолевать страх.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я боюсь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Shingeki no Kyojin festival, 2014, персонаж месяца - Ханджи Зоэ, персонаж в лотерее - Гюнтер Шульц.

— Я боюсь, — признаётся он, неожиданно для себя — вслух, но голос тонет в шуме и гаме обеденного зала. Петра за столом напротив него опрокидывает стакан за стаканом и, кажется вовсе не пьянеет, Аоруо лежит лицом в стол — от его храпа листья салата вздрагивают и шелестят, Эрд развлекает новичков, пародируя капрала — при его росте это выходит даже забавно.  
— Отличный гусь, — кивает Петра, закусывая жареной ножкой, а глаза смеются, будто она знает всё про всех, все тайные желания, и мечты, и страхи, и даже персональный страх Гюнтера Шульца. Не страх смерти; через это прошли они все, и пусть кто-то переболел, кто-то загнал глубже, но это тень, которую отбрасывают крылья свободы, и от неё не сбежать. Гюнтер Шульц тоже боится смерти, и ему не стыдно признать это, даже вслух, потому что никто не осудит, никто не взглянет косо. Можно бояться и вместе с тем делать, что делал, глядя своему страху в глаза, бояться и преодолевать, и это гораздо лучше, чем храбриться и держать лицо, и совершенно точно лучше, чем отсиживаться за стенами, уповая на призрак безопасности, потому что безопасности нет — нигде.  
Будущего, возможно, тоже, и эта мысль пугает сильнее, чем смерть товарищей, потому что он прошёл через это; сильнее, чем огромные и пустые глаза титана на расстоянии вытянутой руки, потому что он убивал титанов много раз, а с ними — и свои привычные страхи. Только будущее нельзя убить, потому что оно умирает само, истлевает на глазах, осыпается прахом сквозь пальцы, возрождается с каждым убитым титаном и снова умирает, и впереди не остается ничего, за что стоило бы бороться, потому что если будущего нет — зачем всё?  
Гюнтер Шульц боится одной этой мысли, потому что она цепляет за собой другие, сплетая сеть безнадёжности, из которой однажды можно не вырваться, и тогда — а, впрочем, уже неважно, что тогда, потому что это будет конец.  
Персональный страх Гюнтера Шульца, конечно же, не принадлежит ему одному, но это страх другого рода — о нём не говорят, его стыдятся, и его не перебороть, Гюнтер знает, он пробовал. Он завидует командиру Смиту, человеку из стали, который давно всё для себя решил, и решил настолько, что ведёт за собой других. Таких людей мало — не потому, что их быстро убивают, их мало изначально, и, возможно, именно в этом коренится проблема этого мира.  
Гюнтер Шульц не рискнул бы вести за собой кого-либо. Он просто делает свою работу, убивает свои страхи и не смотрит вперёд, и, наверно, это же делают все остальные, но все молчат, и каждый справляется в одиночку.  
Смех в зале стихает, когда входит капрал, сменяясь перешёптываниями и переглядками — это значит, закончилось совещание. Гюнтер привстаёт, когда капрал смотрит на него в упор; торопливо поднимается из-за стола, не дожидаясь оклика, и удостаивается кивка.  
— Отнесёшь порцию в комнату майора Ханджи, — говорит ему капрал. — И спроси, не нужна ли помощь.  
Таких людей, как майор Ханджи, тоже мало, думает Гюнтер, поднимаясь с подносом по ступенькам — ступенек много, майор любит быть на самом верху, работать и спать там же, иногда и есть, и у неё одной окна комнаты выходят на Стену. Майор Ханджи не боится смотреть на Стену, и за Стену, не боится смотреть в глаза титанам, щипать их за толстые щёки, протыкать острыми предметами, давать им имена и шумно радоваться каждому новому дню, проведённому в их обществе, которое, кажется, привлекает её намного больше, чем общество своих же подчинённых.  
Поразительный человек майор Ханджи, поразительный и страшный, потому что так любить свою работу, так ею жить не умеет никто из них. Петра за глаза называет её чокнутой, и все соглашаются — без претензий, легко, иногда с жалостью. Гюнтер тоже считает, что майор не в своём уме, и вовсе не за имена, которые она даёт пойманным титанам, и прочие чудачества, милые и не очень — скорее, за то, что она видит впереди и во что верит всей душой. Нельзя быть в своём уме и так верить, думает Гюнтер, потому что будущее мертво для них всех. Все попытки майора поговорить с титанами — пустая трата времени, сил и жизней, и стоит ли оно того?  
Возможно, Гюнтер бы проникся этой верой, если бы титаны ответили майору, хотя бы раз, но он знает, что этого не случится. Говорить с ними можно только закалённой сталью и только один раз, вот это он называет продуктивным общением, а всё прочее — битье головой в стену. Майор Ханджи бьётся не первый день, и даже не первый год, но головой стену не прошибить — если, конечно, это не голова бронированного титана.  
Он стучится, не дожидаясь ответа, неуклюже открывает дверь коленом и заходит, и замирает на пороге. Ханджи сидит на столе, скрестив ноги, закрыв глаза, и, кажется, спит — но в такой позе?  
Секунду Гюнтер раздумывает, разбудить или просто оставить еду и уйти, но вспоминает, что это поручение капрала. Еду он принес, но этого мало; весь смысл во взаимодействии еды и Ханджи, если ничего не произойдет, поручение можно считать невыполненным.  
Нельзя просто взять и не выполнить поручение капрала Ривая, даже если оно всего лишь подразумевалось.  
— Майор Ханджи? Я принёс вам ужин.  
— Оставь на столе, — в голосе Ханджи — ни тени сонливости. — М-м, картошечка! Моя любимая. Спасибо, Гюнтер.  
Глаза у неё всё ещё закрыты, очки лежат на стопке книжек, сапоги небрежно брошены у стенки. Гюнтер, подумав, осторожно ставит поднос на неразобранную кровать в углу — на столе слишком много всего, и он не хочет вмешиваться в этот бумажный хаос.  
Ханджи рассеянно чешет левую пятку в штопаном носке.  
— Никак не могу достучаться до Сонни, — жалуется она Гюнтеру или, может быть, в пространство, но раз уж Гюнтер всё равно здесь, почему бы и не принять на свой счёт? — Либо я слишком тупая, либо у него слишком крепкий ментальный барьер. С Бином вчера выходило проще. Или просто магнитные колебания? Свериться бы по календарю, да где его раздобыть…  
Гюнтер пожимает плечами — единственный ответ, который он может дать майору. Ханджи косится на него, прищурив один глаз.  
— Ты не веришь в телепатию, Гюнтер, да? Давай-давай, не стесняйся!  
— Не верю, — честно отвечает он. — А вы верите? Это же… антинаучно, вроде как.  
— Доказательств тому, что телепатия не существует, пока нет, — теперь уже Ханджи пожимает плечами, а в глазах плещется веселье; то ли смеётся над ним, то ли действительно загорелась этой идеей. — Стоит попробовать, не находишь? Только представь: я буду первым человеком, который услышит мысли титана! К слову, хочешь быть вторым? Я давно хочу себе ассистента…  
Гюнтер, будь его воля, прирезал бы обоих титанов за полторы минуты, и начал бы с Сонни с его крепким, мать его, ментальным барьером, но эксперимент важнее, так считает майор Ханджи, и спорить с ней об этом бессмысленно, да и попросту опасно для здоровья. Поэтому Гюнтер молчит, слушает и старается не улыбаться, и, по-видимому, больше от него ничего и не требуется.  
Ханджи спускает ноги со стола, болтает ими, будто раздумывая, спрыгнуть или остаться сидеть.  
— А может, — размышляет она вслух, — стоит забраться повыше? А, Гюнтер? Для чистоты эксперимента, да и зрительный контакт бы не помешал, конечно, да и тактильный, но Сонни не любит, когда я подбираюсь близко, вот Бин, тот посговорчивее, к слову, надо бы попробовать… Но — завтра! А сегодня попробуем повыше!  
Гюнтер хлопает глазами, глядя, как Ханджи, не переставая бормотать, вылезает из окна, наплевав на тридцать метров высоты и мощёный дворик далеко внизу, не говоря уже об отвесной стене.  
— …да и ночь безлунная как раз, большинство источников утверждают, это способствует…  
— Стойте!  
В два прыжка оказавшись у окна, он обхватывает Ханджи за пояс, силой стаскивая вниз с подоконника, не успев подумать, насколько майор серьёзна в своих намерениях — действует чуть ли не по наитию, и Ханджи ойкает, но не сопротивляется, с любопытством и почти профессиональным интересом глядя на него сверху вниз.  
Ах, старый вы тролль, майор Ханджи, и как вас до сих пор чем-нибудь – кем-нибудь – не убило?  
— Не нужно этого делать, — твёрдо говорит Гюнтер; слова находятся сами собой, и откуда взялись только, веские, уверенные, ничего же в голове не было! — Там же всё скользкое, сегодня после полудня лило как из ведра, и высохнуть ничего не успело. Не нужно так собой рисковать, майор, вы нам слишком нужны!  
Ханджи смотрит на него, прищурившись, и взгляд её, без очков, гораздо менее зловещий, чем обычно — зато более завораживающий. Гюнтер, смешавшись, разжимает руки и отстраняется — стараясь при этом держаться между Ханджи и окном.  
— Не нужно так, — повторяет он, — ради… ради вот этого.  
Он не показывает себе за спину — там, за окном, в крытом брезентом углу дворика лежат связанные по рукам и ногам, приколоченные насмерть, но всё ещё живые титаны — но надеется на понимание.  
— А ради чего тогда? — спрашивает Ханджи.  
Она стоит перед ним, в рубашке, форменных штанах и носках, растрёпанная, взбудораженная, и требует ответа, которого Гюнтер не знает — чёрт, как бы он хотел знать.  
— Ради чего, как не этого? — повторяет она. — Предпочтёшь сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать, пока всё разрулится само? Или кромсать титанов, пока рука не отвалится? Как ты думаешь, отчего разведка называется разведкой, а не карательным отрядом, или ударной группой, или кучкой упоротых ебанатов, как говорят в городе?  
Гюнтер чувствует, что краснеет, стремительно и беспощадно — и, кажется, впервые в жизни.  
— Информация — ключ ко всему, — безжалостно припечатывает Ханджи. — Без неё мы глухи и слепы, только руками и можем махать в разные стороны, а ведь, может, разгадка прямо перед нашим носом, только все эти годы мы просто не хотели смотреть! А? Как тебе такое?  
Гюнтер смотрит ей прямо в лицо. Никто не называет Ханджи красивой — большой нос, тонкие губы, глаза в вечной оправе очков, но её лицо — живое, оно постоянно изменяется, оно горит каким-то внутренним светом, которого лишены простые солдаты разведки, и Гюнтер решает, почему бы и нет?  
Почему бы и ему тоже не взять себе немного света?  
— Не отказался бы, — шепчет он, подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к её губам, гася изумлённое «ой», на этот раз настоящее, и взрёвывает за спиной титан Сонни, будто бы телепатическим образом почуяв беду для себя и всего своего рода. Гюнтер чует спиной его страх, иррациональный, как и всё в Сонни, и в Бине, и во всех них, слишком странно, слишком дико, слишком непостижимо, и страшно попытаться открыть глаза, отнять руки от ушей, страшно просто попробовать понять.  
Но Гюнтер больше не боится.


End file.
